Uma bonequinha de porcelana
by The Cissy Black
Summary: Cissy demonstra ao Mundo que não é mais uma garotinha. Cansada de ser tratada como uma marionete, ela vai a luta de seus sonhos.


A lua lá fora estava magnífica, seu brilho iluminava todos os lugares, estava em sua plenitude, tão cheia que aparentava que explodiria a qualquer momento, assim também estava o coração da jovem, que depois de escutar tudo aquilo, correra para o próprio quarto, batera a porta com uma força descomunal, sim, ela estava com um ódio gigantesco em seu coração, queria que todos a deixassem em paz, queria simplesmente escolher seus próprios caminhos, queria fazer as próprias escolhas, mas parecia que isso era impossível, mas ela sabia que dali em diante iria ter que demonstrar que não era uma boneca, um fantoche, era uma garota que apesar dos pesares tinha sentimentos, muitos, muitos sentimentos. Não era somente uma Black, ali estava Narcissa Black, finalmente tomando suas próprias decisões.

Então, assim que bateu a porta, correu para seu canto preferido e delicadamente deitou-se em sua cama, abaixou a cabeça, estava tudo rodando, ficando fora de foco, então tudo apagou.

Estava ali no quarto há algumas horas, seus olhos estavam inchados, sua blusa molhada por culpa das lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair e rolar por sua face, a menina estava realmente exausta, não do que andava ocorrendo, mas sim de sua existência, preferia naquele momento não estar mais viva, mas esse pensamento saiu de sua mente assim que a porta abriu.

Uma garota magra e até que alta adentrou o dormitório com uma expressão severa na face, parecia que tinha acabado de sair de um furacão, seus cabelos negros estavam bagunçados e em suas mãos havia sangue, porém esta que parecia não se importar, de repente, parou defronte a cama e encarou a irmã.

- Me desculpe mesmo, realmente sinto muito. – disse Bellatrix com lágrimas nos olhos, segurando a vontade de chorar, pois sabia que havia magoado a irmã, e não era o que queria, nunca tivera o intuito de ferí-la. – Cissy, eu sei que errei ao contar para o papai sobre você e aquele, aquele... enfim... só não quero vê-la assim, não fique assim, por favor. – pedia a irmã enquanto limpava as duas únicas lágrimas que haviam caído por sua face, a morena odiava chorar, mas estava ali, preocupada com a irmã, preferia a própria dor ou sofrimento do que vê-la mal, tinha que reparar seu erro, e iria fazê-lo o quanto antes, aquela a sua frente era a única pessoa pela qual ela daria a própria vida.

- Bella, você foi desprezável! Ele não irá mais voltar! E tudo por sua culpa! – dizia a outra com ódio em seu olhar, parecia que de seus olhos saiam faíscas, estava descontrolada naquele momento, estava irada com a atitude da irmã, estava exausta de sempre ser tratada como uma criança, simplesmente cansada.

Do nada, a menina com cabelos loiros passou a mão em seu rosto e limpou todas as lágrimas que haviam caído, logo depois sorriu friamente e disse que a outra devia se retirar e somente procurá-la novamente na escola, logo que Bellatrix saiu do quarto, trancou-se, e assim ficou durante o restante de suas férias.

E durante todos aqueles dias em casa pensou muito naquele que provocara tudo aquilo, o menino que era considerado sempre o errado, o menino que todos queriam longe de seus entes queridos, o menino que era chamado de 'ovelha negra', o menino que conhecia desde pequena, mas que não havia notado antes, o menino que havia roubado um beijo seu e que ao mesmo tempo havia roubado seu coração, somente conseguia pensar nele, mas além disso pensava que talvez teria que renunciar ao amor e que iria então passar a ter uma vida ruim, uma vida tediosa, uma vida sem sentimento, uma vida desgraçada, como a vida da maioria das pessoas de sua família, e aqueles que tinha que chamar de família. Agora desprezava a maioria deles, não se importava mais que grande parte estivesse vivo ou morto, já havia deixado tantas outras vezes de ser feliz por culpa deles, mas tinha decidido que chegara a hora de revidar, chegara a hora de viver a própria vida e deixar de ser simplesmente uma marionete.

E nesses dias e noites, de tanto pensar, dormia, e assim passou suas férias.

Mal comia, somente se levantava, caminhava até o banheiro, tomava um banho, e pegava a comida que os elfos deixavam ali em seu quarto, não falara com ninguém durante todo aquele tempo, e duvidava que iria falar com eles outra vez, mesmo que continuasse morando ali e sendo sustentada por eles, simplesmente decidira-se que assim seria melhor para si, afinal se preocupava agora mais consigo mesma, e não mais com o 'poderoso' nome 'Black'.

E finalmente, no dia da volta para a escola, se arrumou, e com o coração apertado e uma grande apreensão, sabia que tudo iria mudar assim que colocasse os pés novamente em Hogwarts.


End file.
